nintendo3dsfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Nintendo 3DS games
All of the following games have been confirmed by Nintendo and third-party developers, but some, not all, have been given release dates. Launch Titles 300px|right *Super Street Fighter IV: 3D Edition *Samurai Warriors: Chronicles *Pilotwings Resort *Nintendogs + Cats *Steel Diver *Pro Evolution Soccer 2011 3D *Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Shadow Wars *Rayman 3D *Super Monkey Ball 3D *Ridge Racer 3D *Asphalt 3D *Bust-a-Move Universe *Madden NFL Football *LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars *The Sims 3 *Combat of Giants: Dinosaurs 3D *Professor Layton and the Mask of Miracle (Japan only) Launch Window titles This list is incomplete. * Dead or Alive: Dimensions * Rabbids: Travel in Time 3D * SpongeBob SquigglePants * Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion * Green Lantern: Rise of the Manhunters * LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game * Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell 3D * BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II * Gundam: The 3D Battle (Japan only) * Naruto Shippūden 3D: The New Era * Dream Trigger 3D * One Piece: Unlimited Cruise SP Summer 2011 Games This list is incomplete. * The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D * Resident Evil: The Mercenaries 3D * Pac-Man & Galaga Dimensions * Driver: Renegade * Dual Pen Sports * Transformers: Dark of the Moon * Deca Sports Extreme * James Noir's Hollywood Crimes * Petz Fantasy 3D (North America only) * Balloon Pop 2 * Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor Overclocked * Unchained Blades (Japan only) Fall 2011 Games This list is incomplete. *Star Fox 64 3D *Spider-Man: Edge of Time *Michael Jackson: The Experience *The Sims 3: Pets *Ben 10: Galactic Racing *Thor: God of Thunder *Captain America: Super Soldier *Super Mario 3D Land *Sonic Generations *Cave Story 3D *Pokémon Rumble Blast *Angler's Club: Ultimate Bass Fishing 3D *Arcade 3D *Brunswick Pro Bowling *Frogger 3D *Generator Rex: Agent of Providence *Happy Feet Two *Harvest Moon: The Tale of Two Towns (North America only) *Marvel Super Hero Squad: The Infinity Gauntlet *FIFA 12 *Bit.Trip Saga *Carnival Games: Wild West 3D *Nano Assault *Oregon Trail *Imagine Fashion Designer *Cooking Mama 4: Kitchen Magic *Pac-Man Party 3D *Puppies 3D *Professional Fisherman's Tour: Big Bass Open *Jaws: Ultimate Predator *NASCAR Unleashed *Zoo Resort 3D *The Hidden *Nikoli's Pencil Puzzle *Pet Zombies *Gem Smashers *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure *Mahjong Cub3d *Wipeout 2 *Pinball Hall of Fame: The Williams Collection *Chevrolet Camaro WIld Ride *Word Wizard 3D *Deca Sports Extreme *Puzzler Mind Gym 3D *Face Racers: Photo Finish Holiday Season 2011 Games This list is incomplete *Mario Kart 7 *Monster Hunter Tri G (Japan only) *Doctor Lautrec and the Forgotten Knights *Ace Combat: Assault Horizon Legacy *F1 2011 *Inazuma Eleven Go *LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 *Need for Speed: The Run *Order Up! *Shinobi *WWE All Stars *Centipede: Infestation *Dreamworks Super Star Kartz *The Adventures of Tintin: The Game *Shin Chan 3D *Cars 2: The Video Game *Ben 10: Galactic Racing *Winter Sports 2012: Feel the Spirit Q1 2012 Games This list is incomplete *Theatrhythm Final Fantasy (Japan only) *Resident Evil: Revelations *Kid Icarus: Uprising *Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance (Japan) *Metal Gear Solid: Snake Eater 3D *Beyond the Labyrinth (Japan only) *Tales of the Abyss *Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games *CRUSH3D *Tekken 3D: Prime Edition *Nicktoons MLB 3D *Spirit Camera: The Cursed Memoir *New Love Plus (Japan only) *Funky Barn 3D *Outdoors Unleashed: Africa 3D *Extreme Escape Adventure: Good People Die (Japan only) *Horses 3D *Harvest Moon: The Land's Origins (Japan only) Q2 2012 Games This list is incomplete *Mario Tennis Open *Fire Emblem: Awakening (Japan only) *The Amazing Spider-Man *Rayman Origins *UEFA Euro 2012 *Crash Time 3D *Battleship: The Videogame *Culdcept *Pocket Soccer League Culchobit *Guild01 (Japan only) *Let's Ride Best in Breed 3D *Madagascar 3: The Video Game *Dynasty Warriors VS (Japan only) *Shifting World *50 Classic Games 3D *Deer Drive Legends *Taiko Drum Master Chibi Dragon *Heroes of Ruin *Little Battler eXperience *Dogs and Cats 3D *LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes *Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland 3D Q3 2012 Games *New Super Mario Bros. 2 *One Piece: Unlimited Cruise SP 2 *Rune Factory 4 *Etrian Odyssey IV *Time Travelers *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers *Ice Age: Continental Drift – Arctic Games *Samurai Warriors Chronicles 2nd *Medabots 7: Kabuto Ver. *Medabots 7: Kuwagata Ver. *New Art Academy (European only) Q4 2012 Games *Rabbids Rumble *LEGO The Lord of the Rings *Paper Mario: Sticker Star *Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon *Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion *LEGO City: Undercover *Scribblenauts Unlimited *Castlevania: Lords of Shadow – Mirror of Fate *Wreck-It Ralph *Project X Zone (Japan only) *Adventure Time: Hey Ice King! Why’d you steal our garbage? Nintendo eShop games Unreleased Games This list is incomplete. *''Animal Crossing'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' *''Professor Layton VS Ace Attorney'' *''Monster Hunter 4'' *''Bravely Default: Flying Fairy'' *''Ben 10: Omniverse'' *''E.X. Troopers'' *''Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward'' *''Adventure Time: Hey Ice King! Why’d you steal our garbage?'' *''de Blob 2'' *''Rollercoaster Tycoon 3D'' *''Project X Zone'' *''Fantasy Life'' *Hello Kitty Picnic with Sanrio Friends *Spy Hunter *Senran Kagura Burst 2 *Jett Tailfin *Code of Princess *Chousoku Henkei Gyrozetter RPG *''The Legend of Zelda'' *''Super Smash Bros.'' *''BloodRayne: The Shroud'' *''Carnival Games'' *''Chocobo Racing 3D'' *''The Conduit'' *''Contra'' *''Dragon Ball'' *''Eternal Eden'' *''Marvel Pinball'' *''Ninja Gaiden'' *''Oni Training'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D'' *''Cassandra's Journey'' *''Kokuga'' *''Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone'' Category:3DS Games Category:Lists